Dust mop frame holders are available in a wide variety of designs and materials. Many mop frame holders have drawbacks. Over time, some metal mop frame holders have a tendency to corrode. Corroded metal holders are dirty, difficult to manipulate and must eventually be thrown away. Moreover, many metal mop frame holders have sharp edges and protrusions that can snag or scratch furniture or injure the person using the device.
Many mop frame holders utilize numerous parts, such as springs, clips and fasteners which add to the cost and complexity of manufacturing the holders, and thus the price. Excessive numbers of parts also tend to make holders clumsy, bulky, heavy and difficult to manipulate. Additionally, when holders having even a few parts are made out of metal, the mop frame holder creates noise when in use due to the clanking together or grinding of the metal parts.
Some mop frame holders secure the mop frame within the holder with a spring loaded cover, often with an exposed release lever. Such devices can accidentally release the mop frame from the holder when bumped into or under furniture or forced into tight places. Still other mop frame holders employs screws for securing the mop frame into the holder. These holders are difficult to manipulate, requiring screwing and unscrewing to open and close the holder. Thus, changing mop frames can be difficult and time consuming. Moreover, if the screw is made of metal, it can corrode and become frozen making it virtually impossible to unscrew.
To overcome the problems associated with the prior art, it is an object of the invention to provide a mop frame holder that will not corrode, is made of only a small number of parts, will not accidentally open and release the mop frame, makes little noise when in use, provides excellent control of the mop frame, and is lightweight and easy to use. These and other advantages of the invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art from the following disclosure.